


Who would've ever known

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85





	Who would've ever known

"What's wrong?" he asked me while we were walking on a park near-by where he lived.

I just kept on looking at my feet while walking and hardly even heard what he just asked me.

"Hey, Suzy, up here!" he clicked his fingers and got my attention.

I looked at him and still, even after a week when I first met him, I couldn't believe he was actually there right next to me. That beautiful, tall, fit, slender... Tom Hiddleston.

I met him a week ago while I was visiting my cousin Sandra who lived in London. And she knew Tom. And she knew how big of a Hiddlestoner I was.

"Yeah.. uhmm.. Sorry, I just... uhmm.. yeah, I'm okay."

Tom kept on looking at my direction, not believing me at all.

"No you're not. Now tell me what is it. Has something happened? Did I do or say something?"

"No, Tom! You did nothing wrong or said anything wrong either. It's just... oh, never mind. It's nothing that you should know."

I lied. Big time. During that week that I had known him, my feelings for him started to grow stronger. I wasn't his fan anymore. I was a woman who had fallen in love with him. And had strong feelings for him. Sexual feelings. I loved him, I wanted him, I needed him.

He stopped me and we sat down on a bench. He stared at me with those beautiful greenish blue eyes of his and took my hand. I jumped a little when I felt his touch.

"Suzy, Sandra has been talking a lot about you. And this is not who you are. I can see that something is bothering you, so please, tell me. There is nothing that you couldn't tell me. I'm quite talented at listening and offering my shoulder to cry on, you know." He said that last sentence with a twinkle in his eye.

I turned over to him and cleared my throat. I really didn't know where to start. I just couldn't throw it right to his face like 'you know man, I love you and I want you'. I sighed.

"Tom, I... I uhm... I'm.. starting to have... feel --- feelings for you.. I uhmm.. you know.." I was looking at my knees. I wasn't able to look into his eyes and say those words.

Tom was looking at me, his eyes and mouth wide open. I glazed at him and hurried my words. "But you know, I'm not expecting anything from you. Not even to see you ever again in my whole life."

"Don't say that, Suzy. Just don't", Tom said. Obviously he had recovered from the shock he just had.

"Why not?"

"Bec.. Because your feeling aren't just yours." He was still holding my hand but his grip was now stronger and tighter.

"This is something that has never happened to me before.. NEVER before. What about we go back and come over to my place so we can have a proper chat about this, yes?"

I nodded my head to say yes, not being quite sure of what he meant by saying that.

We got up from the bench and started to walk back to his apartment. He kept on holding my hand but we didn't say anything while walking.

When we got to the his front door, he stopped. Facing the door. I was right behind him, I wanted to ask him why he stopped there. But I was too stunned to open my mouth. And then.. he turned around. He had that dangerous Loki-look in his eyes, staring at me. I was trembling. Was he so angry with me of what I told him? Why did he look at me like that?

Then he took a strong hold from my shoulders and pushed me back so that I hit the wall behind me, his eyes fixed on me. He opened his mouth to say something but no words were coming out. He shook his head. And kissed me. I was too shocked about it that I wasn't able to kiss him back. My hands were pressing against the wall so hard, that I was afraid I'm going to push holes on that damn thing. He stopped kissing me, he dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. I was still standing against that wall, trembling and shivering. I didn't know whether I should cry or laugh.

He turned over to me. "You should come inside." I didn't move. "Suzy, get inside! I'm not going to fuck you in that corridor." Those words made me gulp. Tom Hiddleston.. wants to fuck me..?? I mean what the fuck??!! For a while I just stood there but then, like someone had pushed me from my back, I walked over to him and in his flat. I heard him closing the door behind me and then he walked over to me, took a hold my shoulders and turned me over.

"Your feelings aren't just yours, because I feel the same way about you. I liked you even before I met you. Sandra told so much about you, what you are like. She even showed me your picture. And I'm telling you, you are my kind of a girl."

"But.. you said that this has never happened to you before.. I mean.. Surely you've been in love before?"

"Ehhehe... well I have, yes. But what I meant by that was that I've never fallen into any of my fans before." While saying that, his finger brushed my cheek which gave me cold shivers. 

"So uhm... what happens now then...?" I asked him, almost whispering.

He smiled and said "Surely you have had sex before?"

"Oh, I.. yeah, I mean.. of course I have but it's jus..." He had put his index finger over my lips to shut me up. He looked deep into my eyes and leaned forward and kiss me again. But now that kiss was different. It wasn't that soft as the previous one, but strong and hungry. Kind of a kiss you give just before you start taking your clothes off.

And so he did. He started to unbutton my shirt and when it was open he put his arms around my bare waist, pulling me closer to him. And then I felt it. The Conda. Hard against my stomach. He took the rest of my shirt off and stopped.

"Do you want this? Do you want me to do this to you?" he asked, breathless. I nodded with blinking eyes. I was so aroused that I hardly could even breathe. He took my hand and placed it over to his crotch and a squeak escaped from my mouth. He was so big, I could feel it even through his pants. I started to unbuckle his belt with my trembling hands. And he could sense the insecurity in me.

"Suzy.. when was the last time you did this?"

"Two years ago."

Tom was looking at me again his mouth wide open.

"Two years ago??!! But how is it even possible? I mean, look at you, you're beautiful!"

"Hmmh.. Well, apparently not every guy thinks that way."

"Well, I do. And don't you even think of thinking anything else!"

His words gave me more confidence and I managed to open his belt, unbutton his trousers and push them down, leaving his boxers still on. I was now face to face with his cock. I could see it twitch under his boxers, like a dangerous predator, wanting to get out from it's cage. And I wanted it. So much.

"In the end you will always kneel." Cold shivers were running down my spine. I looked up, seeing Tom grinning. He pulled me up, kicked his pants away and kissed me, devouring my mouth. His tongue forcing it's way into mine. At the same time he opened my trousers, pushed them down and put his hand inside my panties, teasing me to death.

He started to walk backwards in his bedroom, sat at the edge of his bed and places me between his legs.

"Let's go, cow girl!"

That's sentence made me do something that I never did before: I pushed him down on his bed and jumped on top of him. Being dominant turned me on even more.

"Say that again."

"LET'S GO, COW GIRL!!"

I yanked his boxers off and the sight.. the Conda.. just wow!!

I took my panties off and sat on him, letting his cock slide inside me. He was so tremendously big that even just the tip of his cock almost took me over the edge. I moaned as he went deeper inside me.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, not at all.. It feels so good.. oh god..!"

"I can see that two years has been way too long time for you, darling.. You're soaking wet.. and so tight. Oh, yes.. mmhhh.." he groaned.

I started to move on him, rolling and bucking my hip, increasing the speed. I was so close. And he could see and feel it. He licked his thumb and put it on my clit and it made me scream,

"Oh, God, Tom! Yeah, right there, keep it there!"

And I came, harder than I ever did. Screaming his name excited him and he kept on encouraging me to keep on doing that. "That's right, Suzy, scream my name, scream!"

I collapsed on him, sweat dripping on my back, breathing heavily. He turned me over so he could be in charge this time.

"We're not done here yet, my love."

He started kissing my breasts, licking and biting my nipples. "Open your legs wider."

And there came his thrusts. Each one hitting on my g-spot, driving me crazy.

"Oh, god.. THOMAS!!!" Apparently him hearing his real name, aroused him even more. He leaned over and kissed my neck and murmured "Say it again. Say it, baby."

"Mmhhhhh.. Thomas.. Thomasss!!"

His thrusts were sharp and strong.

"Oh god, Tom, I'm coming... I'm coming..!!"

"Say my name!"

"OOOHHHHH GOOOODDDD, THOMAAAAASSSS!" Another strong orgasm.

Tom followed right after, making him shout so loud that it was surprising if people outside didn't hear it.

His limb body, covered with sweat, collapsed over me. We both were breathless.

He rolled off of me, staying right next to me, holding me tight in his strong arms.

"That was.. so.. fucking wonderful!" Tom said still trying to catch his breath.

"Mmhhmm.. You know, I never had two orgasms during one session." 

Tom looked at me and said "Well then, my love, no one ever fucked you properly before."

"Well that's true also." I laughed.

I started to feel myself sleepy and so did he. We closed our eyes, and right before I fell asleep, I whispered to him "Who would've ever known, that I just had sex with T. Hiddy."

He smirked: "hmm, I did, darling. I did."


End file.
